Semiconductor devices are used in many electronic and other applications. Semiconductor devices comprise integrated circuits that are formed on semiconductor wafers by depositing many types of thin films of material over the semiconductor wafers, and patterning the thin films of material to form the integrated circuits.
Semiconductor devices are coupled to external circuits through front-side and backside contacts. Forming backside contacts with low resistance is one of the challenges with integrated circuits especially as package dimensions are scaled down.